


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by MelissaSz89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Christmas songs, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaSz89/pseuds/MelissaSz89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoying Christmas Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift to some friends of mine on tumblr. Hope you enjoy this little dose of fluff <3

Cas is drunk.

It has only taken three cups of eggnog, one beer and two glasses of wine to get him completely smashed, undeniable proof that Cas is apparently a total lightweight now that he’s fully human again.

Well, Dean has to admit that maybe it’s only true if compared to his own high tolerance of alcohol, but it still amuses him.

Because right now, Dean is treated to the sight of Cas singing in a cheerfully loud and rather off-key voice to the Christmas songs Sam has started playing on his laptop half an hour ago. Sam is also slightly tipsy by now and even singing along between bouts of laughter.

There’s still enough eggnog in the bowl on the table to send even Dean down the same path if he wants to, but the temptation to get drunk is strangely absent. Has been for a while now, actually. A smile steals its way on his lips and he leans back in his chair contently. 

He closes his eyes for a few seconds, just to savour the moment. If anyone would have told him a year ago that they will have this once, the three of them celebrating Christmas together and being relatively carefree for their standards, he would have called them insane. And shot them with a round of rock salt just for good measure.

 _Santa Baby_ starts playing and Sam thankfully stops singing along for that one, because Dean isn’t sure if he can bear listening to his brother belt out those sultry lyrics while being the only sober one in the room. Cas’ enthusiasm doesn’t seem to be affected in the slightest however and Dean can’t help thinking that this song was made to be sung by that gravelly voice.

He hears Sam barely containing some giggles, but before he can open his eyes to see what caused the new fit of amusement, Dean feels a sudden weight on his lap and Cas’ rough voice is now trilling the chorus of the song directly into his ear.

Dean’s eyes snap open all at once. “Cas, what are you-“

Cas wobbles precariously on his lap and Dean’s hands shoot forward to steady him with a strong grip on his hips before he can fall off altogether.

“… _so hurry down the chimney tonight_ ,” Cas sings lowly against his ear and Dean feels heat rising in his face.

He shoots a look at Sam, who is grinning at them like a madman. “Not a word,” Dean hisses, even while he pulls Cas closer.

“Didn’t say anything,” Sam replies good-naturedly. “But I think I should leave you two alone now. I’m gonna head to bed.”

Any kind of protest dies on Dean’s lips when he feels Cas nuzzle into his neck and hears him letting out a pleased little moan that sends Dean’s blood rushing south again.

“G’night, Sammy,” he says, entirely distracted already.

Sam huffs out another short laugh and gets up, after lowering the volume of the music. _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ is now coming out of the speakers.

“Goodnight. Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Sam,” Cas mumbles without lifting his head, his breath dampening Dean’s skin a little.

Once Sam has left the room, Dean wraps his arms completely around Cas’ waist and lowers his head against Cas’ left cheek. “We should probably go to bed as well,” he whispers and feels Cas nod slightly.

Neither of them moves though while the song continues and suddenly Dean finds himself picking up the lyrics, his voice barely above a whisper as he sings.

Cas happily hums along with him and they remain on that chair for a long while, just holding on to each other, neither of them willing to let go just yet.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  



End file.
